Streets Of Konoha
by MIKEDZ
Summary: The naruto world has changed, Most of the ninja have formed gangs and now konoha is up for grabs. Can Naruto and his gang take can control of konoha for good or will Sasuke destory everything they worked for? Don't like story then don't review!
1. begining

Streets Of Konoha

Three years after Naruto came back from his training trip, the Hidden Leaf has changed for the worst. The idea of a ninja world died after the hokage died from a paid assassin. Naruto and the rest of the ninjas decided to from gangs for survival of this painful new world. Once the hokage died the village went crazy.  
There was no one to take control.  
Naruto's gang was made up of sakura his second in command, Neji, Tenten, and Shino.

Naruto's gang was called Team Fox. They had control over the north side of the village. Things have be come more modern in the first year of coming home. Guns were being used more then knifes, swords, and kunais.

i don't only naruto Masashi Kishimoto does


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up wake up sleepy head. "Naruto woke up to see Sakura smiling at him. "What time is it?" he asked, still rubbing his eyes."8:20 a.m.," Sakura said with a soft voice. Naruto smiled and jumped out of bed.

Naruto smelt the air and noticed a burning smell. "Are you making break fast sakura chan?" "Yeah why, I think its burning he said with a big grin". "Ah nooo I burnt the pancakes not again". "Its ok Sakura chan lets go out to eat and I will clean up this mess for you ok". "Sakura chan still can't cook as alway he thought to him self".

"Naruto your so sweet", "I know don't rub it in". Naruto had gotten a big apartment since sakura moved in, her place was over covered with other gangs and she did not feel safe. Naruto got dress in a red t-shirt, black hoody, baggy black jeans, and his ninja sandals. He also head his ninja head band around his his hoody he had a shoulder holster with his pistols in side.

Sakura had on a red vest, black skirt, and black boots. Sakura's weapon of choice was an uzi that she had strapped to her waist. "With that uzi she is not to be messed with, Naruto said in his mind". "Lets go" said Naruto kissing sakura on the lips be fore going out to eat. Sakura smiled as they walked out of the apartment. It was spring and the weather was a little windy.

They walk down the street to a dinner near . They both found a nice table next to a window near the entrance. Naruto order pancakes and sakura order an omelet. When Naruto be came 16 he got sick of ramen. While Naruto ate he saw a gangster but it was not one of his. He could tell he was from a gang because of the solid black color." Sakura chan stay here i got to do some I'll be back". Naruto stood up and put a the money for the food on the table. Naruto ran out the entrance with his pistols out. "Who are you he said to the gangster but got no reply". Naruto looked closer and saw that it was Sasuke. "What you don't remember me"? Sasuke said with a grin. "I killed you two years a go how can you be alive"?

Flash back

Naruto was on the hunt to get sasuke back home. He found him in a inn out side of the village. When sasuke refuse to come back Naruto used force. During the fight Naruto lost control and killed Sasuke with a giant rasengan. When Naruto got back control he saw Sasuke on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. Naruto thought he killed him and took him back to the village hospital. When they check Sasuke vitals they said he was dead. End of flash back

"Sasuke how are you alive"? "When you checked to see if I was dead I used my chakra to slow down my heart rate to make it seem like I was dead". "Well now that you are alive I'm going to have to kill you for real this time" said Naruto with a big smile.

"Bring it" said Sasuke as he pulled out an AK-47. Naruto hid be hind a wall near the dinner before Sasuke started to firer. Bullets went fly near Naruto as he try to fire back. "Man I can't get a clean shot at him", Naruto thought to himself. "Maybe I can use my shadow clone to take the bullets for me then I can get a clear shot at him".

Naruto made three clones to form a wall than he pulled out his pistols and went in to action. Naruto start firing at Sasuke. The first bullet he shot mist but the second got sasuke in the left leg making him fall to his knees. Sadly Naruto's plan back fired when sasuke saw an opening in Naruto's clone wall and shot five rounds two mistbut the other three hit Naruto.

Naruto was hit two time in the right shoulder and once in the right knee. Naruto fell to his knee and looked up, Sasuke was gone. Then Naruto blacked out from blood lost.

"Naruto wake up please wake up" said Sakura with tear coming down her face. Naruto opened his eyes a littie to see sakura sitting right next to him. He opened his eyes wider to see where he was.

He was in there room in the apartment. Naruto saw the bandages on his shoulder where he was hit and on his knee. He was glad that Sakura was a med ninja be cause the hospital was over run with a gang called Blue Death.

Blue Death was Team Fox's rivals and they would kill any other gang that came in the hospital. "Thanks Sakura I'm ok now please don't cry anymore, looking at you cry make me feel like I'm dieing". "If I did not get to you in time you would be dead by now".

"But I'm not dead Sakura chan and that's all that matters" Naruto said with a small smile. Sakura leaned over the bed and kissed Naruto on the lip and smiled," I'm glad your ok Naruto"." Sakura chan I have to tell you something Sasuke is back".

"What how"? asked Sakura in shock." He was never dead to begin with" said Naruto. Sakura looked worried at Naruto and then walk out of the room and sat on the couch to watch TV. Naruto then decide to go back to sleep.

After watching tv Sakura gather all her thoughts and went to check on Naruto. Once she opened she was shock to see him gone. "Naruto" !!! She yelled with rage and sorrow. "He should be in bed rest she thought to her self". She pulled out her cell phone from her pouch and called the gang. He can't be that far the she thought to her self.

Beep, "Yeah shino its me Sakura", "what's wrong Sakura"? "What!!! Narutos hurt and he's not in bed". "Il get the rest of the gang and we be there in 10 mintes ok". "Thanks" said Sakura as she then hung up her phone.

"Man I need to upgrade my guns if I want to beat that jerk", Naruto thought to himself as he slowly walked down the street to a gun shop. Ding as the door he open hit the bell next to it. "How can I help you son"? Asked the tall dark skined worker.

"Yeah I need something with a kick" said Naruto with a grin. Naruto never needed big guns he was just fine with his pistols but if he's going up against sasuke he was going to need all the help he can get. "Well I have a big selection of guns like that said the work. He showed Naruto a double barrel shot gun that was on sale.

"Son this gun looks like its right up your alley when used with your chackra it has a power full blast that can take half your enemy body off"." Sounds good ill take it" said Naruto. "Glad to hear this son have fun with your new toy", "I will" said Naruto as he left the shop.

end of chapter 1 Masashi Kishimoto is naruto's owner not me

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Da Second battle

"Wow I really need to get home the nine tailed fox has not been doing its job in healing me, wounder why" Naruto thought to himself. As he walked home he could feel a sharp pain in his wounded shoulder. When he got close to his apartment he saw a dark gloomy gangster leaning on his door. He knew it was sasuke.

Naruto pulled out the shot gun on his back as fast as he could. But was stop when Sasuke shot his hand holding the gun. Sasuke had his gun out in the beginning.

Naruto jumped back and with his other hand pulled out his pistol firing two shots. Both of them mist and Naruto was out of ammo for the last battle he had. "Darn it" Naruto yelled as Sasuke fired 10 round at him. This was never Naruto's style but he had to run away or else he lose his life.

Naruto ran the oppose direction as fasts as he could so he won't get shot. Luckily he out ran Sasuke and hide in a tree near the village gate.  
Sasuke gave up the search for him and left.

Ding, dong, hearing that Sakura ran straight for the door and saw Tenten, Shino, and Neji. "Oh thank goodness your all here I need help Naruto is hurt and I can't find him". "Lets split up if one of us finds him we call ok lets go" said Tenten. Shino was the first one to find Naruto he was on the ground. He ran towards Naruto, his feet loudly tapping on the ground. When he finally reached the whisker faced ninja, he crouched down and alerted the rest of the gang including Sakura. Shino carefully threw Naruto over his back.

As Shino was rushing back to the rest of the gang he saw the pinked haired kunoichi run towards him with tears running down her face. "Shino!" she screamed as she saw him carrying her love who appeared unconscious.

"Is he okay!?" she asked frantically. "Well hes alive" shino relpied, "we should get him home now".

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. "Let me guess I'm in our room in our apartment"he said with a small weak grin. "Of course silly" said Sakura as she went over and gave he kiss. The kiss lasted two minutes and then Sakura walked in to the bath room to take a shower.

Naruto got out of bed an ran to the door he never ate break fast that day. When he went to turn the nob he saw his hand that was wrap in a bandage. "Man I'm luck to live from that attack" Naruto thought to himself.

When he opened the door he saw shino looking at him. "what are you doing in my house shino"?" Your under house arrest" said shino with a smile. "Oh yeah since when"? Said naruto with an angry look. "Since right now", Naruto turned around to see Tenten be hide him. Naruto smiled, "at least let me get something to eat" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Tenten, "shino follow him in to the kitchen ok". "Sure thing Tenten come on Naruto lets go". "So how long am I stuck here"? Asked Naruto. "Sakura said until your fully healed, I'm guessing two to three days". "Oh great" said Naruto while making him self a rice-ball. When he finished eating he sat on the couch and watched TV.

While Naruto watched tv, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and joined him. She was wearing baggy pink p.j pants and a white under shirt. When she sat next to him he had to ask her. "Sakura chan why did you put me in house arrest"?

"Naruto kun when shino found you you were about to die". "When he took you home I had to use a lot of chakra to heal some of your wounds". "I was so scare i thought you were going to die". "I'm sorry honey I did not mean to scare you don't worry I'm going to stay here til I get better ok" said Naruto. Sakura quickly gave Naruto a big hug and embraced him. "Dammit im the leader of this gang yet they listen to sakura more then me" naruto said to him self as they hugged.

The next day Naruto woke up like any other normal day getting a kiss from his kunoichi and a mouth fully pancakes. Today was Monday and Sakura had a job as an E.M.T so she had to go. Naruto was let alone with shino watching him to make sure he was not going out. "I'm so bored" yelled Naruto as he sat in bed still healing for the gun shot wounds that he had.

"Hey shino want to play chess or something" asked naruto. "Ok lets play"said shino. Naruto looked thew an old box he had under his bed and pulled out a chess set. He place the set on the table and said "il be black". "Fine" said shino and shino made the first move with a pawn. Then Naruto made a move with a pawn too. Ten minutes later, "check mate" said shine with a big evil grin. "Ok shino I'm done playing chess".

I going to take a nap said Naruto as he enter his bedroom. Shino just nodded in reply. "Its time to hit dream land" he said to him self as he jumped on to the bed. "Hey why I'm I still in the dinner" said Naruto. "Sakura chan why are you crying"? Asked Naruto. Then he look in to her face, she was starring at his chest. Naruto looked at his chest and saw gun shot wounds every were and one big hole in the middle of his chest.

Naruto then looked up in shock to see Sasuke with a gun point at Sakura head. "Nooooo" said Naruto but he was to late. Sakura was dead Sasuke pulled the trigger and sakura's head fell on the table. "Ahhh" yelled Naruto as he woke up. "Good it was just a dream"Naruto said to him self.

"Naruto are you ok"? "Huh oh Sakura chan when did you get back from work" said Naruto. "Two minutes ago" said Sakura as she changed her clothes and walked out of the bed room and in to the kitchen. "Yeah I'm fine sakura" yelled Naruto. "Hey Sakura chan are you going to make dinner"? "Yeah Ino gave me this great recipe for onigiri" she replied with a giggle. "Maybe she has improved her cooking" Naruto thought to him self.

While Sakura cooked dinner Naruto took a shower. "Wow my wounds have almost fully healed" said Naruto as he got out of the shower and put some new bandages. When Naruto got out of the bath room dinner was ready. Naruto was wearing baggy black p.j pants. "C'on Naruto kun lets eat" yelled Sakura with excitement to try out her dish.

"Brace your self" he thought ro him self. Naruto sat at the table and gave a small smile to sakura. He picked up the chop sticks and stabbed the onigiri on his plate. He took a small bite and grin. "Woo Sakura chan has really out done herself" Naruto thought to himself. "Sakura chan this is wonderful, its so good" said her blond lover. Sakura blushed and gigile, "you really think so" she said. "Yeah it great" Naruto said still stuffing his face with the onigiri. "I'm glad you like it" she said still giggling.

After dinner the two lovers watched tv for half an hour then hit the bed. Sakura kissed Naruto on the lip for five minutes till they need to air. They enjoyed each other till midnight then both pasted out on each. Sakura layed on Naruto as they slept in peace.

End of chapter 2 Masashi Kishimoto is naruto's owner not me

onigiri - means rice balls


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Work

Naruto woke up and smell pancakes but this time they were not burnt. He got out of bed and walk in to the kitchen. Good morning "Sakura chan" Naruto said as he yawned. "Good morning Naruto I'm made you break fest".

"Yeah you did not burn them this time" said Naruto under his breath but Sakura heard him. "What did you say Naruto" ?" Nothing" he said but it was to late Sakura smacked him so hard he went fly back in to the bed room. "Ouch Sakura you did not have to hit me that hard"! "Some one has to smack the stupid out of you" said Sakura with anger.

Naruto rubbed the cheek he was hit at and the walk to the dinner table. He picked of a fork and started eat the pancakes she made for him. Today Naruto had to start recruiting soldiers. He was low on cash so he got a job at the gun shop where he got his shot gun. He hated the fact that Sakura had a job and he did not. It felt like she was pulling all the weight and he was not.

"Bye Sakura chan I got to go to work ok". "Bye sweety she" replied. Naruto ran down the block were his job was and entered. "Yo boss I'm here" said Naruto. Naruto jumped over the counter and put his name tag on.

Business was slow but Naruto did not care until a gangster wearing all black and blue came in. "Your on the wrong side of konoha dog" said Naruto holding a pistol be hide the counter. "What are you doing here" asked Naruto. "Chill homie I'm not here to pop caps, I have a message for you" said the thug from Blue Death. "Yeah and what is it" said Naruto gripping tighter on the gun in his hand.

Blue Death wants to team up to killed sasuke" said the thug smile at him. "Sasuke has been killing all of our new recruits" the thug said with anger in his voice. "That's funny be cause on my way to work I was going to pick up my own recruits but when I got there the recruits were all dead". When Naruto said this the thug looked shocked.

"Il think about the team up idea" said Naruto as he put the gun back in his holster. "Well when you make up your mind il be hang in the hospital peace out" said the thug as he walked out of the shop. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time. "I'm out for my lunch ok boss". "Sure thing kid" said his boss who was polishing a rife on the other side of the counter.

Naruto went home for lunch but on his way he stopped. "Sasuke", Naruto yelled pulling his pistols out and started firing. Lucky for him he did not mist any shots. Bang, bang, bang, Naruto got Sasuke in both arms and his left shoulder. "Ah" Sasuke yelled in pain unable to shoot back. Sasuke made quick hand signs and yelled chidori Quickly Sasuke ran at Naruto and hit him. Naruto then vanished it was a clone. Then Sasuke turned around and was hit with a demon wind shuriken. Sasuke fell straight to the ground covered in blood. When Naruto went to Sasuke he vanished in to smoke.

"That was weird" said Naruto as he opened the door to his apartment. Naruto ran to the fridge and pulled out some left over meatloaf. He put it in the microwave and sat on the couch waiting for his meal to be ready. Once the two minutes were done he walked back in to the kitchen and took the loaf out of the microwave. Then he ate and finished with a nice tall glass of ice cold milk.

After Naruto ate he looked at his sports watch. It was two thirty and he break was over. "Time to get to work" he thought, to get their faster he ran through the roof tops. When Naruto got there the shop was messed up. The windows were broken and there were gun shots hole all over the place. When Naruto walked in he saw his boss dead in a chair in back of the counter. There was a note tape to his chest cover in blood for to shot to his fore head.

The note said Team Fox get out of our turf. Naruto was angered at what he saw and quickly called his gang. Beep,beep, "yo Neji I need the gang to come to this address now". "Naruto you sound angry what's up". "Just get the gang over here now" said Naruto. Naruto hung up and waited for his gang to arrive. Naruto heard a bash for the back room and decided to check it out. Naruto pulled out both of his guns and ran in the room.

Naruto saw a wound B.D soldier on the floor it was the one who gave him the massage. "What are you doing here"? Asked Naruto." I was going to buy some ammo when Sasuke and his crew came in and shot the whole place out". "I got a way but I still got hit, its only a matter of time be for I". The thug died be for finishing his sentence.

"So Sasuke lived for my attack, but why would he attack my boss and his store"? Naruto thought to himself about what had happen just now. Naruto shouted Neji as he and the group walk in to the store. Naruto turned around and looked at his friends. "Sasuke and his gang did this" he said with anger.

"Neji we are going to work with blue Death to stop him" said Naruto with a grin. "What you can be serious" replied Neji in shock. "I'm dead serious" said Naruto. "We will finish this conversation tomorrow get all your weapons ready till then" shouted Naruto to his gang. Naruto then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"It good to be home" said Naruto to himself with a small sigh. Naruto walk in his apartment and to the bed room. Naruto just kept his clothes on and fell in to bed. Sakura came back from work and noticed the front door was open. "I guess Naruto's home" she thought to herself as she enter their apartment. She placed her med bag on the table and walked in to the bed room.

She looked at the bed and notice the blonde trying to sleep. "Hey whiskers can't sleep"? She asked as she walked over and started rubbing his back." Hey Sakura chan, no I can't sleep" he said with a sigh. "Why" she asked turning her head. "When I got back from my lunch break the shop was messed up and my boss was killed". "Then I found out Sasuke and his gang did this".

"What" yelled Sakura making her hand in to a fist. "Why would Sasuke do that"? Asked Sakura. "My guess is he wanted to catch me off guard and kill me while I'm at work", Naruto replied. "Don't worry Sakura chan I can take care of myself, if Sasuke comes after me I will teach him a big lesson" said Naruto.

"Just be careful ok Naruto, it hurts me to see you suffer". "I will Sakura chan, anyway how was your day"? Asked Naruto. "My day was ok, I had to treat genin that had gun shot wounds in there legs". "Most of the time I was think about you and I could not wait to see again" said sakura with a smile. "I felt the same way" said Naruto as he kissed Sakura on the lip.

"Hey Sakura chan lets go out for dinner"! "Ok Naruto just let me take a shower and freshen up"! "Wait for me I need a shower too" yelled Naruto with a chuckle. "Fine but leave the love stuff for the bedroom tonight ok" replied Sakura. "Yeah, yeah" said Naruto as they both got in to the big tub.

After they finish the shower Naruto and Sakura quickly got dressed. Naruto had on baggy black shorts, black boots, and a black t-shirt with a big red spiral on the back of it. He also had his ninja head band around his neck and his shoulder holster on. Sakura had on a dress that was similer to the one she had as a kid but in white and pink. She also had pink high heals on and a pink bracelt.

"Hey Sakura what do you feel like eat"? "I feel like sushi she replied". "Sushi it is than" replied Naruto. As they walked to the Sushi bar they saw Kiba and Hinata. "Hey Naruto, hey Sakura" yelled kiba. "What are the two of doing outhere"? Asked Kiba. "Me and Sakura chan were going to get some sushi". "C..can we join you two"? asked hinata. "I guess its okay" replied Sakura.

"Man this sucks I wanted Sakura all to myself what a day Naruto thought to himself". As they entered the bar they all sat near a window in the back of the room. Naruto sat next to Sakura And Kiba sat next to Hinata.

When they finished eatting they parted ways and left. As the couple walked home they were stopped by a group of thugs, It was Sasuke and his gang. "Ah well this is cute Naruto and sakura on a nite out". Damn im not armed Naruto said to him self in his mind as he saw these thugs come near them. "Sakura chan lets go Naruto" yelled as he grabbed sakura's left hand and ran the opposite direction. "God i hate running" naruto wispered as they ran through the training field.

End of chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto is naruto's own not me


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unite

Naruto stopped in the middle of the field and turned back. "I think we lost them Sakura chan". "We got to get home its getting dark out". "Okay Sakura chan but first we got to take a stop at the hospital". "Why Naruto kun", "Sakura chan we need to stop Sasuke for good, im going to make this team up official".

"Fine but when we get home you're going to massage my feet".When they got to the hospital they were immediately greeted by the blue death gang. When Naruto and Sakura entered the waiting room they saw the leader siting behind the counter. The leader had his feet up on the counter as he leaned back. "Naruto welcome", "have you thought about the offer yet"? "Yeah i have Shikamaru Nara".

"We except your team up". "Great then when are we doing this thing Shikamaru" asked with a smirk. "I think we should ice Sasuke and his gang by putting up most of are foot soldiers around our turf". "We can arm them with our best weapons and set up a trap to catch him". "Okay Naruto you get my gang armed and il set up a trap for Sasuke".

"Good we get this done by next week".With that said Naruto and Sakura left the hospital. Naruto you are so trouble some said shikamaru. when the young couple got home Naruto was true to his word and was going to give Sakura a foot massage. Sakura sat on the couch and naruto took her shoes off.

Then Naruto started rubbing her feet. Ah that's the spot Sakura moaned in joy. "Naruto im worried about that deal you made with Shikamaru are you shore it was the right thing"? "Sakura chan don't worry i got this covered Shikamaru and me are buddies again and Sasuke is going down". "I guess your right but look in my eyes and tell me you got this covered".

Naruto Stopped the massage and looked in her saw a small tear falling from her right eye. "Oh Sakura chan its going to be okay i got this covered were going to be okay". Once Naruto said that Sakura Quickly hugged him tight. Naruto hugged back and sat on the couch for awhile just like that.

" _**Narutoooo"**_, "huh", "_**Narutooooo"**_, "Kyuubi hows it been you have not been bugging me or healing me for awhile". "Why are you bugging me now"? "**_Im sorry_** **_pest for not healing you, i was just testing you to see if you are worth helping"_**. Oh and im i asked Naruto as he had a chat will the fox in his head."**_You are Naruto and I've decide to help you kill that uchiha Sasuke".Great but what do you mean by help._**

**_ "_****_I will start to heal you again"_**. "Okay whats the catch"? asked Naruto. "**_Their is no catch you smelly pest"_**. "**_Just hear me out boy, while i was stuck in you i started_** **_thinking if i should help you or not"_**. "**_So i decided to now because if you die i die"_**. "Ight thanks for the chat kyuubi but i got to go" and with that Naruto ended his talk with the fox. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed she was a sleep.

**_ Naruto gently picked her up bridal style and walked to the bed room. Naruto place Sakura slowly on the bed and walked back to the living room. "I am i really doing the right thing" he thought to him self as he lowered the volume and watched TV. TV: channel 8 news report, "five gang member were brutally shot in the chest and head in the training grounds of konoha". Hearing this Naruto shut off the tv and went to bed, "Damn Sasuke you have to be stopped" Naruto thought as he layed next to Sakura._**

**_ Naruto layed down as slow as he can so he would not wake Sakura and went to sleep. The sun was beaming on Naruto's face from the window and a cool breeze fell in waking the two from there sleep. It was seven days from Naruto's plan and the couple were getting dress. After they got dress Sakura made breakfast And relaxed at home She was off work today." Sakura im going out" Naruto yelled as he walked out the door of his appartment. "I might as well get weapon now then later" Naruto said to him self as he visited a friend of his boss._**

**_ Naruto stopped at a local gun shop near the hokage faces. When Naruto entered the shop a bell rang and some one came out of the back. "Hey Kakashi i need some guns can up help me out"? "Oh hi Naruto and of course i can help you out", "What do you need"? "I need the best guns you got Kakashi". "Tell you what since you worked for old Killer Bee im going to send some guns to your place free of charge". "Wait free guns, your not joking right Kakashi". "No i want the killers of Killer Bee to taste justice". "Thanks Kakashi I'll make shore they pay"._**

After Naruto visited Kakashi he went to the hospital to tell Shikamaru he has the weapons covered. When Naruto walked in to the doors of the hospital he notice blood on the the walls and corpses on the ground. Naruto was shocked it looked like every one in there was dead. Naruto walked further in to the waiting room slowly and heard heavy breathing Naruto looked over the counter and saw Shikamaru wounded in the chest. "Shikamaru What happened here"? Naruto", "Sasuke and a gang called Black Sound were here they shot up the place and left me here to die".

"Shit hold on Shikamaru im going to get you help". Naruto quickly went in to his pockets and pulled out his cell phone to call Sakura. Beep, Beep, "hello Sakura get the gang and come to the hospital now". "Okay il be there as fast as i can". "Hold on Shikamaru, Naruto its funny im in a hospital and yet im dying". "Oh shut up Shikamaru, your going to make it". "How would your girlfriend Temari think of you if she saw you like this"? "Humm She hit me up side the head i guess" Shikamaru said with a grin.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Shut Up!

"Oh shut up Shikamaru your such a baby" yelled the pink hair vixen as she treated his wounds. "Trouble some woman your hurting me" he replied as she started put bullets of him. The rest of Team Fox was guarding the front entrance and as for Naruto he was standing near a vending machine trying to get a bag of chips. "Ok shikamaru I'm finished now lets get out of here". "Thank god Sakura i was wondering when the pain was going to stop".

"Say one more word and the pain will never end" Sakura yelled as they all walk out of the hospital. Hey Sakura why don't you and the gang head home I'll take shikamaru home. I bet Temari is going to want a good reason for why shikamaru is all messed up. Fine but please be careful she replied. As Team Fox and Sakura walked home Naruto and Shikamaru had to deal with a angry Temari.

"Shika what happened to you" screamed Temari as she pulled the two in to her apartment near the hokage stone faces. Temari went through a mix set of emotions. First she blamed Naruto for shikamaru's conditon claming that he did not kill Sasuke. Then she hugged shikamaru very tightly and almost cried. After she hugged him she smacked him in the face.

"I don't even want to see you like this again do you hear me shika"? "Yeah Trouble some woman i did now can i go to bed"? "Ok I'll see you two later bye" said Naruto as he left and headed home. While Naruto walked home he notice the sky and moon looking very dark. Wow its late he thought feeling very sleepy.

Once Naruto got to the door of his place he was pulled in by his lover Sakura. "Sakura whats up i just got to the door and I'm all ready in your arms". I just needed a hug thats all she replied with a innocent smile. "Right" he replied as he returned the hug. Well im going to bed ok baby im very tired said a blond ninja as he walked in to his bed room.

Oh Naruto are you sure your tired said Sakura as she undress her self showing her beautiful body. She put one finger to her lips with a smile. "Dam Sakura you know i can't resist" Naruto said with a grin. Will i ever get any sleep? he thought with a smirk. Naruto layed on the Bed while Sakura layed on him and gently placed her lips on his. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and started moving his lips down her neck. Sakura started to moan lightly as he moved further.

The two continued there loving til dawn and both pasted out. Naruto had woken up to the sound of broken glass very early in the morning. What the hell is going on he thought. He looked at Sakura and notice she was still sleeping. "Man she can sleep" he whispered.

Naruto gently move Sakura on to a pillow and went to see what made the sound.  
Naruto pulled a pistol from under his bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. He looked around and saw a broken window with glass covering the floor. "Shit who's the hell is in here"? Naruto turned around and was hit in the jaw with the butt of a rife. Naruto fell and landed straight on the glass from the broken window.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke looking right at want to settle this one on one then meet me at the training grounds in one hour said Sasuke as he turned and jumped out the window. Is this the same jackass Sasuke thought Naruto as he spit out some blood from the hit. End of chapter 5

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The fight

Naruto got up and sneaked in to the bathroom to clean himself from the broken glass and bruise on his jaw. Once he got to the door it opened showing his sleepy love. Sakura looked right at him and started freaking out. She yanked him in to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet."Naruto kun what happened?" She asked him in a worried tone almost sounding Mad yet sad at the same time.

Naruto looked down and said two words. "Its Sasuke" he replied with a little blood still dripping from the bruise. "Dammit Naruto kun this has to end"."I known Sakura chan and it will". "I can't keep seeing you like this Naruto it hurts so bad".

Sakura bent down and lifted Naruto's chin so they can look eye to eye. "Lets fix that bruise of yours okay and take out that glass in you". Naruto smiled but it went away after she started cleaning his wounds with alcohol. "Ouch thats stings Sakura chan" Naruto yelled as she continued. "What are you a baby like Shikamaru?" she asked while laughing.

After Naruto got cleaned up Sakura decided to go back to bed. "Are you going back to bed Naruto kun?" asked Sakura as she made her way back to the bedroom. "Not really I think im going to have a little snack first okay". "What ever just don't stay up to late ok baby" said Sakura as she went back to sleep. Sakura would kill me if she found out about me fighting Sasuke, Maybe i should keep this to my self Thought Naruto.

Naruto sat on the couch and waited for Sakura to falling in to a deep sleep so he can get some clothes and go fight Sasuke. Naruto waited at lest half an hour while watching tv. He slowly walked in to the bedroom and pulled out a black Hoody, dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. On his head he had a red and black fitted cap. Naruto got dressed in the bathroom to be more quiet. Once he finish getting dress he look at his cable box and notice he had ten minutes left.

"Dam I got Ten minutes to meet up with Sasuke". Naruto grabbed Sakura's uzi from her purse on the kitchen table and quietly jumped out the broken landed on the ground below and form chakra around his feet to increase his speed. As Naruto ran to the training grounds he saw the moon slowly going down. "Wow did i really stay up that long he said as he reached the training grounds.

In the middle of the field stood an deadly Uchiha. "What took you so long?" he ask while turning to his old rival. "Well Sasuke is that really any of your business?" Naruto replied with a childish tone. Lets begin then Sasuke said as he pulled out a pistol and started firing. Naruto was sharp and quickly evaded each shot.

"Your getting better Naruto" said his rival . Naruto Jumped back a fired ten bullet at once. Sasuke dodge all of them and shot back two rounds. "Your using your sharingan right?" asked Naruto as he Try to get a good shot. "No you think?" he replied as the two kept shooting each other.

"**Hey kyuubi give me some power i think i only have two bullets left**" Naruto asked in his mind. "**Very well Naruto**" replied the kyuubi. While the two fought Naruto felt a surge of power starting to form all around him. A red charka started to cover his whole body. Naruto's Teeth began to sharpen and his nail grow sharp. Naruto also formed two tail's made of charka and his whisker mark became more thick and dark.

"So you want to play like that Naruto" said Sasuke with a dark grin. Sasuke jumped back in to a near by tree as fast as he could. Naruto ran after him but stopped when he saw Sasuke in his curse mark form. Sasuke had grown wing like arm's from his back and turned pale white. His eye's turned black but still showed his sharingan A tattoo from his neck down to his chest start to form.

"Having a flash bark are we" said Sasuke while he jumped out of the tree. Naruto turned his head back and forth and started to attack. They both dropped their guns at went at it with their bear hands. Naruto and Sasuke both try to punch each other in the face but both canceled out each. "Just like out times ay Naruto" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Some times I wish it was" Naruto replied. "To bad it can't be like that" Sasuke said as they attacked each other back and forth. Sasuke jumped up and began to float in the air due to his wingish arms. Once he was in the air his snapped his fingers and out of no were his gang showed up. Their were at lest fifty Men from his gang.

They all had rifles and so on. "What the hell is this Sasuke?" "Did you really think i was going to play fare Naruto" replied Sasuke with a little laugh. "Fire" he yelled but nothing happened. "I said fire" But Sasuke got no response. Then Sasuke's whole fell to the ground.

"How can this be?" Sasuke asked in shock. Then Naruto's gang showed up behind Sasuke's. Sakura was leading the gang and walked up to Naruto. "Did you really think you were going to do this by your self?" Sakura Said with a very angery tone. "We are going to have a talk about this when we get home okay Naruto kun".

"Yeah okay" Naruto replied as he began to revert back to his normal state. "We will finish this fight later Naruto" said Sasuke. Then he turned around a flew away. Naruto looked at the sky and notice the sun was rising so he blacked out. "Huh he must of used up alot of charka" Sakura said to her self while she picked up her uzi and order the gang to help Naurto up.

While the gang and Sakura walked home Sakura thought about what Sasuke said as he flew off . Flash back: "We will finish this fight later Naruto" Sasuke said. "Don't worry Naruto kun when you fight again we will be at your side" Sakura whispered to the sleeping Naruto That the gang had to carry. When they got home the gang drop Naruto on his bed and left. As for Sakura she got bored and decide to visit Ino at the flower shop.

Sakura refiled her uzi and hid it in her purse just in case if she in to trouble. Sakura walked out of the apartment and made her way to the flower shop. When she got their she saw Ino fixing up the flower s near the windows of the shop. Ino noticed Sakura and Waved at her. Sakura walked in and was greeted with a big huge so Strong it almost broke her bones. "Ino are you ok?" Sakura asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah and guess what?" Ino asked. "What Ino" Replied Sakura sounding uninterested. "Hinta and Kiba are getting married." Ino yelled at the top of her voice. "They pretty young don't you think?" asked Sakura. "Sakura they are adults now who cares." Ino replied with a smile. "Well they maybe adult but they pretty young adults" Sakura said in her mind. "Let me guess you got invited right?" Sakura asked not really caring about the answer. "Yeah i did" Ino screamed with joy. The two girls continue their talk well in to lunch time and then parted ways. "I wonder if Naruto is up by now" thought Sakura as she headed home.

End of Chapter 6

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto not me


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto woke up from his nap feeling calm and well rested. He jumped out of bed and decide to change his clothes. The week had been hard and painful for him and his crew.  
After fighting Sasuke, saving Shikamaru and anything else that had went on. Naruto just put on a black t-shirt and some black sweat pants.

As for Sakura she just thought about hinata's wedding while she walked back home.  
Ino had warned her out with her excesive talking. "God, Ino need to talk less often, how does Choji put up with her?" Sakura said to her self as she got to the door of her place. Once she opened the door two arms came out and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Naruto kun she mumble as she tried to breath". "And where did my cherry blossom head out to while I was a sleep?" He asked her still holding her in his arm but not so tight. "I was at Ino's place!" she yelped as Naruto began tickling her. "Oh and how is Ino?" "She's good and its out she got invited to Hinta and Kiba's wedding."  
"Are you jealous Sakura chan?" "Hell no!" Sakura yelled with her fist in the air. "Yeah ok Sakura whatever."

Naruto and Sakura finished their chat and walked in side. Naruto gently closed the door and Sakura walked in to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and snacked on some leftover , on other side of the village Sasuke was planing his next move, If I am to rule this village I must get a new crew one with real power. Sasuke was siting in his apartment behide the stone faces still thinking about his loss. He sat on the edge of his roof starring in to the dark night sky. Back at Naruto's place things had be came quiet. Naruto went out for shooting practice with Shino and Neji. Sakura had invited Ino, Tenten, and Temari over to watch some romance flicks.

Naruto had brought his pistols and was practicing on targets drawn on some trees in the training fields. Shino and Neji were practicing too but they then decide to see who was better with their aim. After practice the group went to a local street vendor for lunch. Naruto had a hot dog as well as Neji but for Choji he had everything on the menu.  
Once they all finished they chose to part ways.

Naruto walked back home feeling very sleepy. When he got home he quickly went in to the bathroom and jumped in to the shower. Naruto freshened up and went straight to bed but was disturbed by a perverted cherry blossom. Sakura started nibbling on His ear as he laid on the bed. "Sakura chan you never give up do you?" "Nope" she whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto quickly turn around and grabbed Sakura covering her body with his Naruto got to please his cherry blossom he heard his door bell ring. "Dammit" Naruto yelled as he put a black robe on from his closest and headed for the front Opened the door and saw nobody there. He looked down for a second and noticed an he reached for it thinking it could be a trap.

Naruto grabbed the envelope as fast as he could and quickly shut the door. He looked at it closer and saw his and Sakura's name. Naruto tried looking closer and notice Hinata and Kiba's names on the corner of the envelope. "I bet this has something to do with the wedding" thought Naruto. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a knife from one of the drawer. Before he got to cut it open Sakura coming in to the kitchen and noticed the envelope.

"Hey Naruto kun what do you got in your hands?" Sakura used an innocent tone to get her whiskered lover to talk. "Its, its a an envelope that has something to do about the wedding." Naruto was quickly tackled by the pink haired one once he told her. She grabbed the envelope from Naruto's hand and ripped it open with her bear hands.

She pulled out the letter in side and skimmed right through it. After she finished she started jumping and screaming with joy. "Naruto kun we are invited to Hinata's wedding". "Yeah this sounds very fun." Said Naruto sounding very uninterested. "I thought you did not care about the wedding Sakura chan''.

"Naruto kun their are a lot of things i do and say but that does not mean i mean them." "Okay so can we continue our little activity?" "Nope i am not in the mood anymore sorry"! "Why Hinata, Why, what did i do to you?" Naruto said in his head as walked back to bed.

End of chapter 7 Masashi Kishimoto is naruto's owner not me


End file.
